What Happens When You Wander
by Marina Landbough
Summary: This is basically what I think may happen if the characters of Fablehaven found and read the books!


In the days, and years following the war, one could often find Kendra Sorenson wandering the grounds of Fablehaven Preserve. After the war, somehow she had made peace with all the denizens of Fablehaven, both good, bad, and neutral. Since the fall of the preserve, she had rebuilt the treaties and in turn had earned the respect of everyone there. At first, many of the humans on the reserve were concerned that she would wander off and not show up for days afterwards, but eventually, everyone got used to it. After the first year passed however, Seth became more and more concerned with her. She became more withdrawn, quieter, and she spent more time among the creatures than she did with her own family.

One day, he came across her crying alone and he learned what had happened. Apparently, she had lost all contact with Bracken 5 months ago. She had initially thought that it would only be a week or so with no contact, but as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks then into months, she lost hope. Now, it had been many years since she had last had contact with him, and she had lost hope. Seth knew that if it had been that long, there wasn't really any hope. Even if it had been a mission, if Bracken really cared he would have been able to send a message to Kendra. He felt a surge of anger. Not only for Bracken, but for Gavin as well for starting her on this path of heartbreak. Their parents knew that something was up, but Seth had told them to just give her space. And so they did, which Kendra was grateful.

Kendra was reeling. She had given up hope that she would find someone and she was just sick of everyone letting her down. She had guessed something like this would happen with Bracken, she really had. But it still hurt. It really did. She had hoped, so hard that Bracken would stay and they would just work out the age difference. But it still hurt. She figured that she just hadn't interested him anymore, what with him being a really, really old unicorn and all. Currently, she was wandering around the preserve in one of the really, really dangerous areas.

She was so lost in thought that when she tripped, she almost didn't manage to stop her fall. When she got up and over her shock, she looked to see that she had tripped over what seemed to be a handle of some sort. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was the handle of a wooden panel in the ground. Cautiously, she reached out a hand and lifted it. Inside, she saw that it was a smaller compartment sort of thing. How it got here, she had no idea. She also noticed that there was a medium sized box with a note on it. Picking up the note, she saw it was addressed to…. Her?

She stared in shock at the piece of paper in her hand, almost unsure if she wanted to read it. Curiosity getting the better of her. She began to read. " _Dear Kendra, Hello my dear! It's me, Lena! If you've found this, then I imagine the War is over, I have passed and my visions have come to pass. Yes, I said visions. In my travels, I had a vision of the future and what would happen. I found these in my travels, they were only in the rough draft form, but I knew the truth of them. I have hidden them out here as no one would ever really come out here due to fear. Anyone but you. If you've found this, then you truly made peace with the denizens of the Fablehaven Preserve. And for that I congratulate you. These are the books that detail events from the time you first arrived at Fablehaven to the end of the war. And, Kendra, I'm sorry for what has happened to you. For what those idiot boys did to you. They broke your heart and if you never give them a chance again, then they deserve it. They absolutely deserve it. But, anyways. I know that these can't change the past, but it may put it into a different light. I wish the best for you, and I love you Kendra. ~Lena_

Kendra's hands flew to her mouth as tears fell down her face. She had missed Lena so much, and having this letter from her, from the past was like a dream come true. She had felt so guilty for what had happened, responsible for her fate. She had said that it wasn't really affecting her anymore, but it was still something that haunted her to this day. She gently put the note in her pocket and looked into the box. Inside, she saw what looked to be five books all with a similar name. Making a decision, she picks up to box. The minute that it leaves the hole in the ground, Kendra has to close her eyes against a bright light that suddenly envelopes her. When she opens her eyes, she notices that she is now in the one of the Gazebos by the Naiads lake.

Realising that if she's here, more people are to follow, she runs over to a tree and climbs up, hiding herself from view. Sure enough not five minutes later people began to appear in the same flash of light manner that she had. Seth, Her mom and dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Newel, Doren, Bracken, Warren, Dale, Vanessa, Tanu, Colter?! How was he alive? Gavin? What the hell is going on here?! And various other people appeared. The Sphinx was among them and even the Fairy Queen was there. As the volume began to rise, she began to hear questions from her vantage point. "What are we doing here?" "What is going on?" "Wasn't I just…." "What the hell is Gavin doing here? Wasn't he Navarog or something?" "How is Coulter alive?" Among others.

Kendra smiled as she heard Seth shout, "Where's Kendra?" That shut people up rather fast. People began looking around frantically, trying to find her. Kendra was feeling conflicted as to whether or to reveal herself or not. As she was musing, she heard Coulter say, "Hang on! I've got a note!"

Everyone turned to him and saw that he was holding a note in his hand. "Dear residents of Fablehaven and the few of you who aren't permanent residents, if you are here, then my little box of books has been discovered by Kendra. These were books that I found on my travels throughout the world that describe the moment that everything that you have experienced starts and what happens after that up until the war. The moment that I am talking about is, of course, the moment when Seth and Kendra arrived at Fablehaven for the first time. You may be confused as to why you are here, and unfortunately they cannot change the past. But, I feel that you should all know what happens. I hope it will even things out. Oh, and by the way, Kendra, you should stop hiding. I know what they did, but really, you should be there. Much love to all of you, ~Lena"

Everyone looks around, trying to figure out where the hell Kendra she can be. Kendra catches Seth's eyes and he gave her a small grin, knowing that she was in conflict because of two boys that had been summoned. He gave her a nod and moved away from the two boys. She jumped down and he wrapped an arm comfortingly around her. Everyone went quiet as they saw her jump from the tree and as Seth wrapped his arm around her. The silence was quickly broken by someone shouting, "Kendra!"

The group parted as Bracken ran towards her. Seth got an angry look on his face and moved in front of her, as if protecting her. "You stop right there," Seth said, in a calm, quiet tone.

Bracken froze and everyone watched them, confused. "Seth? What are you doing?" He asked, his confusion showing.

"I'm stopping you. What do you think I'm doing?" Seth asks, glaring at him.

Bracken looks to be about to say something, when suddenly Kendra comes out from behind Seth, a look of sad anger on his face. "Four years Bracken. Four fucking years! How could you do that to me? You didn't leave a note, you didn't say a word, you didn't talk to me, you didn't tell me if you were alive or if you had just gotten bored with me and moved on! How can you live with yourself knowing that you left me behind without a word! I gave up because of you! I lost all hope and many of my feelings because of you! You fucking bastard!" Kendra screamed, tears running down her face.

Everyone stared at her, shocked. "Kendra… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you felt that. I got so busy with rebuilding the fairy kingdom and then I had intel that Gavin had been impersonated and had to go rescue him, and that took a lot of time and…." But he never got a chance to finish when Seth slapped him.

"And you couldn't take five minutes to write a letter? To send a message? To tell a fairy that you're okay and that you're thinking of Kendra? What the hell happened Bracken?" Seth said, stabbing his finger into Brackens chest to emphasize his point.

Bracken looked down, ashamed. "I-I-I must have forgotten…." Bracken said, stuttering a little over his point.

Kendra, Seth, and their mother looked furious. Marla stalked over and grabbed Bracken by his collar. "Are you telling me," She said, venom in her voice, "that you forgot about my baby girl who cared about you more than life itself? If you had looked at her four years ago, you would have seen that she cared about and adored you greatly. Now, I'm excited when I see happiness in her eyes. And you're telling me, you forgot? How could you do that to my baby girl?"

Marla was crying at this point, her eyes angrily leaking tears, her fists still clenched on his shirt. Kendra gently grabbed her mother's shoulders and pulled her away, throwing an angry look at Bracken. Everyone in the area was confused so eventually, Vanessa said, "Alright, well, I feel that this is an issue that requires some family time, so I would like to know what is going on with Gavin."

Bracken looked up and said, "oh, we learned a few years ago that Navarog was able to change his form at will and had taken the form of Gavin Rose who had been captured before hand."

Everyone looked at him, shocked. Gavin clearly saw the looks of distrust and anger on some peoples faces and he said, "I'm sorry for any grievances that I have caused you all. My dad is actually dead, but I was kidnapped. At this point, I don' t know how long I was there, but I'm grateful to Bracken for getting me out."

Everyone nodded and Vanessa then turned to Coulter, saying, "So, how are YOU back?"

Coulter just shrugged, at a loss for words. He looked at the note, trying to find an explanation. "P.S." he started to stay, "I know how Seth felt about Coulter's death, this is an opportunity at a life that ended too early."

Everyone just stared at the note, wondering who this person was. Well, it seemed to be Lena but…. Kendra just spoke up, saying, "Well, now that we have gotten through that, why don't we start reading?"

* * *

Hello again! I know, I know, I should probably update one of my other fanfictions, but there's a story, I promise! Okay, so I was in the mood for reading some Fablehaven fanfiction, and I learned that there is really only one "reading the books" fanfiction for this so, here we go! As always, read and review.

~Marina Landbough


End file.
